memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth Cutler
Crewman Elizabeth Cutler was a crewmember and an entomologist assigned to the sciences division aboard the in the early 2150s. Professional and Personal Life Professional Life In 2151, Crewman Cutler had her first away mission experience while serving in her capacity as an exobiologist; Sub-Commander T'Pol, the s Vulcan science officer, specifically requested her presence and participation to explore and evaluate the recently discovered class M planet later known as Archer IV, as the planet had a "diverse insect population." Cutler explored by herself for the duration of the mission, and was prompt in returning to the shuttlepod at the end of the mission. She remained on the planet at T'Pol's behest for what was to be the remainder of the day and the upcoming night, to continue her studies. Cutler was exposed to and soon fell under the effects of airborne tropolisine, as were all personnel that remained on the planet. Fortunately, unlike fellow crewmates Ethan Novakovich and Commander Charles Tucker III, Cutler was not pronouncedly psychologically affected by the compound and did not endanger her own life before being successfully treated by Dr. Phlox. ( ) Later that year, in her expanding capacity as an in-training medic, Cutler accompanied Phlox to the surface of the planet Valakis to assist in the attempted treatment of one of the planet's indigenous species, the Valakians. While planet-side, Cutler and Phlox studied the physiological differences between the Valakians and the Menk (the Valakians' co-evolvants) to discover the key to why the Valakians were susceptible to and subsequently ravaged by an apparent virulegenic pathogen, when the Menk were not. While Cutler appeared to appreciate and relish the work she was performing on Valakis, she was troubled by what she perceived to be the exploitation of the lesser-evolved Menk by the Valakians. ( ) Continuing to serve in the position of an interim medic, in February 2152, Cutler assisted in the initiation of Phlox's yearly hibernation requirement while the crew partook of shore leave in orbit of Risa. She was to assume the role of Chief Medical Officer in Phlox's stead, and was entrusted this position as a result of her continued training as "a capable medic." The proceeding day, however, while attempting to treat an injured Ensign Travis Mayweather, her limited medical training was exhausted when it became evident that the Risian painkiller was inducing an anaphylactic reaction in the ensign that was beyond not only her experience, but that of T'Pol, who was the acting Captain. Cutler and T'Pol were forced to wake Phlox from his hibernation to seek his counsel. After much coaxing, the doctor made his way to the sickbay to assist Cutler in treating the ever-worsening Mayweather, but Phlox was certainly not performing at his peak, having been interrupted mid-hibernation. After a few false starts and miscommunications, Cutler was able to both understand and apply the treatment that the patient required. ( ) In 2153, Cutler was apparently working in the exobiology lab when she suffered a broken arm due to a manifested spatial anomaly (which was the result of Enterprise s voyage through the Delphic Expanse). ( ) Cutler wore a rank insignia of a crewman (first class) on her uniform. Personal Life Cutler was extremely dedicated to her course of study, to the extent that she would study even in her off-duty hours while consuming meals with her crewmates. While Humanity as a whole tended to be NOTxenophobic, Cutler exhibited more no xenophilic tendencies, as evidenced by her interest in developing both congenial and personal relationships with the only aliens to serve aboard with her: Sub-Commander T'Pol and Dr. Phlox. In an effort to gain common interests with her Vulcan superior, Cutler sampled Vulcan cuisine (specifically plomeek soup) as well as other aspects of Vulcan culture. However, as T'Pol was neither interested in having nor permitted to have anything other than a professional working relationship with the crewmen under her command, Cutler's friendly advances were politely rebuffed. ( ) In mid-to-late 2151, while beginning her training under Phlox as an interim medic, Cutler began to exhibit romantic interest in her alien tutor. She frequently accompanied the doctor to movie night, inquired into his personal life, and frequently found excuses to be in close proximity to him. It was while on her mission to Valakis that Phlox confronted Cutler with the advances she had been making and made her fully aware that not only was he already married, but to several Denobulan women, as is the custom on his world. While surprised by Phlox's admission to his culture's polygamist nature, Cutler took this information well and surprised Phlox by her insistence that this cultural divide neither bothered her, nor did it dissuade her from pursuing her burgeoning friendship with the doctor. ( ) Appearances/References * ** ** ** ** (referenced only) Background Crewman Elizabeth Cutler was played by the late Kellie Waymire until her sudden death in November 2003. It is not known whether the character was to have appeared in later episodes as she had not appeared in any episodes of the series' second season, although Cutler was mentioned in an episode in Enterprise s third season. The creators, however, had at one point discussed acknowledging the actress' death during the 2003-2004 season. http://trekweb.com/articles/2004/01/04/3ff823cc55038.shtml It has been speculated that the episode , which centers on the death of a relatively minor crewman, may be a reference or tribute to Kellie Waymire. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet sciences personnel Category:Starfleet enlisted personnel Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel Category:Medical practitioners Category:Scientists de:Elizabeth Cutler fr:Elizabeth Cutler